here it goes again
by cheekigirl 1
Summary: when hinata bare witnessed her lovely naruto say he loves HER best friend well lets just say it was VERY hard to believe but can a certain uchiha make it better


**(A.N) well um this is my first one-shot so yeah err please if you so happen to read this uh could you leave a review it can be either flames or praises I hope its praises though. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the anime naruto and I don't own the characters in it as well.**

**On With the One-Shot!!!!! XDBTW**

**{{bold=screaming}} **normal=meee and normal talking [_italics=thoughts and flashbacks]_

**Here it goes again **

Disturbing puking sounds were heard from the other side of the dinner room wall, but that is expected since the walls are made of paper.

In the next room there was a mess of glowing dark violet hair hovering over a toilet seat

Hinata's p.o.v

Ugh this is the worst hangover ever god it feels like someone's been banging me with a hammer all day long and trusts me that don't feel so good.

Now I bet your thinking "how did the sweet innocent hyuuga hinata get a hangover" well it all started the day naruto told kiba he was in love with him. I no biiiiiig shock to me to.

_Flashback_

_I was just getting ready to go to sakura's party, yup that's right me hinata hyuuga got an invite to the party OF THE YEAR but that's not the reason I'm going._

_I'm going for a one very handsome blonde with blue eyes that can light up any miserable day yep that's right we're talking naruto uzumaki. My knight in shining armor. _

_Anyway I am now putting on the finishing touches to my master peace I'm wearing a very attracting knee height dress peach colored with just enough cleavage showing to drive any man crazy, the dress it self brings every single curve to light._

_The dress is very simple but as well very unusual just the way I like it, it hugs my chest very nicely which grew quite a lot since last year, the way it flows down my thighs and to it's end at my knees is captivating._

_When I finished with my hair which was in louse curls at the end nothing to out there._

_And began on my makeup which included mascara a little bit of blusher and some rosy colored lip-gloss I started to make my way outside to sakura's house since she lives so close to me I figured that I don't need the limo tonight._

_As I approached the large doors of the haruno mansion I couldn't believe what I saw right there in front of me was a man and a women getting it on right on the front porch!!!. I walked into the party very quickly and tried taking that disturbing picture out of my head, as I was making my way to the one and only naruto uzumaki, but when I was going to get ready and tap him on the shoulder my teammate who I really would have given anything to not have been there at that particular time kiba inuzuka dragged him away to a rounded table in the middle of the dining room._

_I sighed as I approached the table "I guess ill confess later huh" as I neared the table I noticed the people sitting there it went in this order {{A.N btw the table was circular just sayyin}} sakura followed by shika followed by naruto followed by kiba followed by ino and surprisingly next to her was a empty seat and finally the person sitting next to the empty seat is sasuke uchiha. I'm not saying there's something wrong with uchiha-san but I don't know what but something about him makes me feel um UN-easy._

_As I sat down UN-willingly I said my greeting in the same old fashion "ano...hello everyone." I said in my shy voice which I tried so hard to get rid of but at least I fought to keep the stuttering of limits when I'm speaking I was very proud of that._

_Anyway it seemed as if everyone was preparing for a game of spin the bottle I was debating of if I should join _

"_Hmm well I might get naruto so ano…what the heck hinata u should be able to take a chance" so I listen to my inner voice and said I'm up for it._

_As the game began it landed on lots of un-expected people like ino and sakura now even though I'm not proud of my self for giggling I could have sworn I felt a vibration from sasuke as he chuckled lightly but other then that I have to admit it was pretty funny. The next pair were the most shocking so far and as you can guess yes people it was my best friend kiba and my long time love naruto the minute I saw them two stand up I could feel my heart shatter but being the naïve person I am I thought they wouldn't possibly be doing anything inside that wardrobe "no of course not I mean I know kiba there's no way in hell he would ever be gay no way nu-uh never going to happen" as I was telling myself all this I saw them walk of and close the wardrobe door shut._

_**10 minutes later**_

_I was beginning to panic what could they be possibly be doing in there for so long it was near the time that I was going to have a panic attack my whole body tensed and I couldn't fight back any longer I stood up and walked as stiffly as possible to the wardrobe I heard lots of protest mostly saying"__** what you doing" or "are you crazy"**__ I laughed bitterly to myself I thought for a second before I opened the wardrobe door "was I crazy, what was I doing" I thought of all the possibilities and I could only come up with one "__**I was afraid of losing"**__ losing everything I worked so hard for just to talk to naruto without fainting all this work I put into him and the love I craved and I finally made a decision._

_As I silently opened the door just few centimeters I saw the most outrageous sight ever!!! Kiba my best friend under- Neath the one person I was sure I could ever love __**my**__ love naruto uzumaki as they obliviously carried on swapping spit right there in front of my naked eyes I heard the three word I've been dreaming for naruto to say to me, the three word that would bring us together. Only he said the three word just not to __**me**__ he said to the one person I could ever count on and surprisingly kiba said those three words back with so much certainty _

"_**I LOVE YOU TO" **_

_Those very word were the words that set me of to drink my self to misery and come back home in this state a state that no hyuuga should ever be in………………._

_End of flashback_

Hinata's p.o.v

And here I am puking my guts out in my private toilet I was sure I finished puking when my stomach was so empty I swear I thought I had nothing down there at all.

As I cleaned my self up and sprayed some odor spray to take the un-pleasant smell away.

I hopped into some comfy pants and a jacket I hurried out as I was putting on my shoes I thought if I got some fresh air it would help to south my throbbing head and have time to think things through.

It seemed like my feet were moving on its own record it was taking me to a place I don't know and it felt good

I actually ended up at the park sitting on a bench looking out at the sparkling pond for a moment I just sat there motionless and un-moving as possible when I finally snapped outta it when I heard a stick snap beneath someone's feet.

I was afraid it would be would be neji or someone from the hyuuga clan to take me home, but surprisingly it was one of the most un-expected person I thought about and that is "uchiha-san….." as I continued to stare at him shocked until he walked oh so gracefully over to the bench and sat down .

We stayed silent for a good five minutes when finally I felt like I had to break the silence "ano...Uchiha-san may I ask why you are here???"

As I waited for somewhat of an answer he suddenly said something I never expected him to say "its okay to cry you now"

Sasuke said I looked at him for a minute he looked surprisingly in peace and looked as if he didn't think crying was a sign of weakness. As I continued to stare at him I didn't notice the tears spilling out my eyes until I felt something hit my hand

I looked down and was surprised to see teardrop stains all over my pants, as if somehow a switch has been touched the tears streamed down my face harder then ever.

Suddenly I felt a hand pull my head down on he's lap I was shocked by the action but somewhat grateful I spoke through my tears "thank you uchiha-san thank you so much" and to be honest I truly meant it I meant each and every word as he held me and I fell asleep on he's lap I thought the last thought that I ever would have about naruto

"**Maybe just maybe naruto isn't the only one that can make my heart skip a beat but one thing I now for sure is its starting all over again and this time I think I chose the perfect man to fall for" **and with that I fell asleep with the same line repeating it self to me

Here it goes again **…..Here it goes again……**_here it goes again……_

_THE ENNNDDD XD_

I hope you liked it and if u want leave a review or flame its very much appreciated

Love biiilliee-chan xxxxx


End file.
